1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an upright vacuum cleaner of which power cord can be readily extended and retracted. The present invention further relates to an upright vacuum cleaner that has a cord reel at a side for an easy use of a power cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are electrical appliances that clean surfaces such as carpets and upholstery by sucking dust and other material. Generally, vacuum cleaners are of two types: the canister type, which has an intake nozzle detachably installed to a main body, and the upright type, which has an intake nozzle formed integral with a main body.
The upright type vacuum cleaner has an elongated shape in a vertical direction, such that it is convenient for a user to move a main body of the cleaner while operating the cleaner. The upright type vacuum cleaner includes an intake nozzle to suck dirt and other material from surfaces, a main body in which suction power generating unit is installed, and a handle formed on the main body for a user to hold.
The suction power generating unit may include a motor and a suction fan coupled to the motor. The suction fan generates suction force to draw foreign substances together with air through the intake nozzle. Also, the upright type vacuum cleaner includes a detachable dust collector in the main body to collect the sucked foreign substances from the air.
Further, the upright type vacuum cleaner includes a power cord to receive power from an outer power source. Though the vacuum cleaner can clean more wide area with a longer power cord, it is uncomfortable to carry or keep the vacuum cleaner with the longer power cord when the vacuum cleaner is not used. Therefore, the length of the power cord is limited to a predetermined level. Nevertheless, the length of the power cord exceeds at least several meters, such that when the upright vacuum cleaner is not used, the power cord is kept in a wound or bent condition.
Generally, the upright type vacuum cleaner includes vertically spaced protrusions at a back to keep the power cord by winding it around the protrusions.
However, this way of keeping the power cord is disadvantageous in several respects.
The wound power cord is readily freely unwound, especially while moving the upright vacuum cleaner, thereby discomforting a user. Also, when the power cord is freely unwound, it can be damaged by accident.
Further, the user has to unwind the power cord before using the upright vacuum cleaner and wind the power cord after using the upright vacuum cleaner. This may be very inconvenient to the user. Furthermore, the power cord degrades the appearance of the upright vacuum.